


They Never Knew

by GleefulSunflower



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Glee
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Depression, Eating Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/GleefulSunflower
Summary: This is based off 13 Reasons Why and instead of the characters sending tapes to everyone, they just have these thoughts go through their head before they jump off a bridge or do another suicidal act. Some of them have thirteen reasons as to why they are doing it, others just have a few or one.





	They Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This contains major character death. If you are going through any mental health issues or even sexual abuse such as Marley - please talk to someone about it. You are not alone.
> 
> More chapters to be added, they include Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Emma and Becky. If you wish for me to write about a different character then please say so in comments or message me.

Marley didn't want this anymore, she couldn't cope. But with what you ask? At least that's what everyone else says. People thought Marley had a quite fulfilled life, but they only know the Marley that is full of smiles and pretty dresses that make her look like she's going to an Alice in Wonderland tea party. They don't know her demons that lurk in her mind. They don't know her family like other than what they see at school where her mom works. They have never met her dad, they have never seen how her now ex boyfriend treated her away from school. They never knew that the people from Glee club never spoke to her outside of school other than a few people. They never knew she had recently relapsed because all she wanted was for someone to notice her and either starving herself or throwing up was the only way. Plus it made her feel pretty, at least that is what she thought.

Marley was on one of the tallest bridges in Lima and was looking over, just doing so made her grasp onto the edge. She could do this, nobody would care. She wasn’t like Finn, she wasn’t popular and Jake would be dating a girl by the end of the week. Ryder would be all over Kitty, those were the only people that mattered and they were gone. Her mother would get over it and be able to get on with her life without worrying about her daughter.

She had never told anyone about what her father put her through what she was about ten years old either. Marley’s thoughts flashed back to around that time. She could hear what her father had said. He said is that he wanted to know what she felt like as her mom was getting saggy and fat. She was getting pert and thin and should stay that way forever. Marley didn’t know that this was wrong of course, her school didn’t teach her anything about her daddy coming in her bedroom and giving her kisses and touching her there before she went to bed. Her mom worked nights cleaning so he took care of her. She liked the feeling of what he was doing, he said it was love and she loved her daddy. This continued for months until one night he wasn’t home to tuck her into bed and never did come back. Her mom said he was gone and they were getting a divorce. She asked why but no reason was given.

Marley thought for years it was her fault that her father left until she was about thirteen and she saw something on TV at school where they explained that nobody should touch you like that unless you were over a certain age and with your boyfriend or husband. Marley zoned out by then and for the rest of the day where she didn’t eat. That was only the one time till she was in Glee club she didn’t eat. But Marley did get anxious whenever a guy was trying to be too close for her, even if she was whistled at in the street, Marley would walk quickly and then go into the nearest shop and need to calm down.

Back to reality and she thought about what she had left for her mother on her bed as she knew she wouldn’t be coming back. It was just a note to say sorry and if want the full truth then to ask dad what secrets he made her keep when she was a child. It must be sick of her to do that, but at least it would be a way to keep her father away from whatever funeral service she would have.

It was now getting windy and again Marley looked down. The bridge was above a river where it was going to be cold, but Marley wanted that, just to go into darkness. She wasn’t going to be selfish and jump into a road or a train where it could give someone trauma to a passenger or a driver. She then remembered that she had to call the emergency services, she didn’t want her body lost for days or weeks.

Marley picked up her phone. “Yes hello, I just want to let you know that I’m jumping off the Highway Bridge in Lima, the tall one. Don’t stop me, goodbye.” Marley threw her phone on the floor below where it smashed and then she jumped and a moment later her world went black.


End file.
